


Until The End, That’s How It’ll Be

by orphan_account



Series: Pictures of Patron Saints [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fight mention, Fluff, Possession, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marco gets possessed, Gabriel needs a place to stay, and Dante just... shows up. A look at a night in Stef’s life.
Series: Pictures of Patron Saints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Until The End, That’s How It’ll Be

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a part of a series! It starts here and ends with A St. Bernard Sits At the Top of the Driveway. There are a few more fics in between that have not been posted yet, but will tell the story between this one and that.

Stef found himself awake at a horrible hour of the morning and being shaken by his little brother. “Mm, what is it?” He groaned. If it was a bad dream he could handle it, but if it was anything else he was making Marco go back to bed.

“Poison!” That was not Stef’s name nor did that sound like Marco. Well, it sounded like Marco, but not his Marco. This version sounded way too frantic. “Ya gotta wake up, ya got someone callin’ your radio- box- thing.” Marco looked confused as he tried to describe whatever was going on to Stef.

“My what?” He was making Marco go back to bed for this for sure, unless whatever this was is actually important after all.

“This thing.” Marco handed Stef his phone and took a step back from it. Like he was afraid or something.

“You mean my phone?” Stef took the phone and shook his head. “Are you okay Marco?” This was very unlike his brother. Usually he was so laid back and chill! This was some whole other side of him. “And who the fuck is Poison?”

“You! What th’fuck are ya on about?”

“Marco,” Stef took his brother by the shoulders and sat him down on his bed. “Are you okay?”

“Not if ya keep callin’ me Marco.” He said under his breath.

“Okay, then who are you?” Stef didn’t know what to do with him at this point. He was pretty sure his brother had just gotten possessed.

“M’name is Kobra.” Well, it certainly matched Poison. Now that he calmed down, he actually did sound a lot like his brother. And acted like him too.

Stef nodded and looked at his phone, which was ringing again. He’d deal with Kobra in just a minute, first he had to deal with the phone call from Gabriel. Hopefully nothing was wrong, and hopefully it was nothing close to this.

“Hello?” He said cautiously into the phone, keeping an eye on Kobra too.

“Stef?” Oh thank god it was actually him. “Do you think I can come over?”

“Yeah, of course. What happened?” Now he was concerned more about Gabriel than he was about Kobra/Marco. He hated to hear that Gabriel was in a bad situation pretty much more than anything.

“My parents are fighting and I don’t wanna be around for it.” His voice sounded exhausted. He must’ve been up since they started, which would’ve been hours ago.

“Do you need me to pick you up?” Stef didn’t want Gabriel to try and walk over, it was too far and his bike was probably out of the question.

“Please.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right over.” Stef hung up his phone and looked to Kobra, who was spinning around in Stef’s office chair with amusement. There really wasn’t much of a difference between him and Marco, actually. He stopped the chair from spinning and looked at Kobra in a serious manner. “I’ve gotta go pick up Gabriel, don’t break anything.” That usually worked with Marco, so it should work here too.

“Okay.” Kobra said quietly and Stef just decided to trust him on that.

Stef’s car was one of the only things he was extremely proud of in life, besides maybe raising Marco cause his parents were pieces of shit. It was a ‘79 Trans Am. with custom painted sides, which he did himself, and a good engine that was most definitely not original. He had to replace the doors and both side mirrors, as well as the back seat and steering wheel, but that made it his own car. Yeah, most of this stuff wasn’t actually paid for, but no one needs to know. He got in and started the engine, most certainly waking up the neighbors, and pulled out into the street. 

Gabriel’s house was maybe four streets over and required a good knowledge of the neighborhood to find. Once he got there, Gabriel was waiting outside with his backpack and pajama pants still on. He threw his backpack into the back seat and joined Stef in the front.

“I’m glad you called me, Gabe.” Stef looked over at him and smiled. He looked like he could use it.

“Yeah, I couldn’t take it anymore.” Gabriel shook his head and stared at his hands. He was obviously still trying to get the fight out of his head. 

Stef let him have a few minutes before asking an actual important question. “How long do you need to stay?”

“A few days?” Gabriel sounded nervous about it, and Stef felt so much for him in that moment.

“Of course, however long you need.” Stef tried a smile again and this time Gabriel actually smiled back! A win!

“Thank you.” Gabriel said before he was quiet again.

Back at Stef’s though, it was a different story. Now Gabriel was telling him all about his animal crossing village, which Stef actually knew nothing about, but was still more than willing to listen to Gabriel talk about it for hours. He listened all the way back up to his room before he remembered Kobra was still in there. Oh well, he’d just have to deal with it as he went along.

When Stef opened his door he was surprised to find— “Dante?”

Dante turned to look at Stef and Gabriel. “Marco called me cause he was freaking out and said he couldn’t find you.” Upon further looking in the room, he could see Marco either passed out or asleep on the floor. Well, he was hoping it was Marco and not Kobra.

“Why didn’t he call me?” Stef asked. He loved his brother, but dammit he could be an idiot sometimes.

“Dunno, he’s your brother.” Dante shrugged. “And hey Gabriel.” He waved to Gabriel and gave one of his big friendly smiles.

“Hi Dante.” Gabriel waved back.

Now that that was settled, Stef laid back down and took Gabriel down with him. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for any of them to share beds, but especially he and Gabriel. 

“Good night.” Stef combed his hand through Gabriel’s curly hair. It was an effort to help him relax a little and it seemed to be working. Since Gabriel took the hand Stef wasn’t using in one of his own before he drifted off.

“Good night.” Gabriel whispered right before his eyes fully shut.

They laid together like that, hand in hand for a long time.

After a short while, Dante joined the two of them on the bed. Stef felt him get on and jerked awake. He was careful to not wake Gabriel as he removed his hand and turned to face Dante to say goodnight.

“Do you think Marco is alright?” Dante worried.

“We’ll find out. Now,” Stef ghosted the palm of his hand over Dante's eyes so they slid down. “Sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Maybe leave a comment or find me on tumblr @sistertosleep ?


End file.
